together forever
by Nayu-chan
Summary: Fran se muda para o mesmo quarto que Bel no dormitorio do colegio, onde passam a se conhecer e a criar um sentimento especial um pelo outro.  A.U. - Shounen-ai - OoC


Bom, oi gent *-*, essa é minha primeira fanfic e é com os personagens que eu mais amo o Fran e o Bel (principalmente o Fran rs). Espero que gostem e qe nao peguem mto pesado com as criticas (pra ajudar pra proxima vez, ounao, nao sei se escreverei again rs)

A historia conta qe Fran se mudou pro dormitorio do colegio e teve qe ficar dividindo qarto com o Bel, (...) (...) (...) love, love, love rs, enfim parei... espero qe gostem

* * *

><p><strong>together <strong>**forever**

Fran entrou no quarto em que moraria a partir daquele dia. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar em todo o transtorno que teve até chegar ali. Era frustrante pensar que a casa que moraria foi completamente destruída por um incêndio a dois dias atrás e que ele se viu obrigado a implorar por um quarto no dormitório do colégio, o que não foi fácil, já que quase todos os quartos estavam ocupados.

Fran notou que o quarto era bem bagunçado, e que só havia uma cama. Também viu que uma pequena luz saia por debaixo da porta do banheiro, por onde podia ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado.

Sendo assim, Fran pois suas coisas em um dos cantos do quarto e, ao se ver sozinho, desabotoou sua camisa a fim de por uma roupa mais confortável. Porém, exatamente ao terminar de desabotoá-la, a porta do banheiro se abriu, saindo de lá um loiro com o cabelo sobre os olhos e com somente uma toalha cobrindo a parte inferior de seu corpo.

Fran o observou e ficou vermelho por dois motivos: pela beleza do loiro e suas vestes (ou falta delas) e pelo fato de sua própria camisa estar aberta.

O loiro o observou também e, em seguida, caminhou em sua direção. Quando já estavam bem próximos, o loiro estendeu sua mão contra a parede, fazendo com que Fran ficasse nesse pequeno espaço entre o loiro e a parede.

- Sou Belphegor – disse – mas Bel é o sulficiente.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes.

- E se você pretende ficar aqui, terá que seguir as minhas regras...

Fran não prestou atenção nas palavras que Bel disse, somente o fitou com os olhos. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar cada vez mais e já não conseguia sentir o chão sob seus pés. Estava sentindo um calor em seu corpo o qual nunca sentira nada parecido antes. Fran ficou tremulo. Tinha medo daquele novo sentimento, não sabia o que fazer. Estava desesperado, não agüentava mais essa pequena distancia que ainda os separavam. E, numa medida descontrolada e totalmente fora de si, Fran puxou Bel até seus corpos se encostarem e suas bocas estarem completamente unidas, dando-lhe um beijo caloroso.

Porém, quando retomou consciência do que estava fazendo, Fran empurrou Bel, distanciando-os.

- Me desculpe...

Fran saiu correndo do quarto. Correu por todo o dormitório até que chegou no jardim. Lá, ele tentou se acalmar, só que foi inútil. Ele ficou pensando em como pedir desculpas, mas depois daquilo que fizera, não sabia como poderia encarar Bel.

O tempo passou, e Fran, achando que quanto mais demorasse pior ficaria sua situação resolveu voltar para o quarto. Ele não sabia ao certo o que dizer, somente que pediria desculpas e que prometeria que isso não voltaria a acontecer, mesmo que por dentro não sentisse isso realmente.

O caminho de volta pareceu que demorara uma eternidade, mas se ele quisesse ao menos continuar a ver a pessoa que o fazia sentir algo que nunca sentira antes, precisava passar por isso. Perdido em seus pensamentos, quando Fran percebeu já estava na frente do quarto.

Teria que ser agora. Fran, lentamente foi dirigindo sua mão até a maçaneta e, antes que pensasse em desistir, abriu-a e já foi logo gritando.

- Me desculpe, de verdade me desculpe. Eu me descontrolei. Nunca tinha feito nada do tipo e não vou deixar que isso re repita...

Bel, que já estava deitado na cama, porem acordado, se levantou, caminhou lentamente até onde Fran se encontrava e, rapidamente lhe deu um beijo, fazendo com que suas mãos passassem por entre o cabelo macio e esverdeado de Fran.

Foi um beijo longo, onde um podia sentir o outro pedindo por mais, no entanto, precisaram se separam para retomar o fôlego.

- Mais cedo – disse Bel enquanto acariciava suavemente o rosto de Fran – você agiu antes de mim, mas como já disse, sou _eu_ quem dito as regras por aqui.

Bel deu outro beijo em Fran, que apesar de não compreender o que estava acontecendo, aproveitou a situação.

Naquele momento parecia que um foi feito para o outro, eles se completavam. Não dava para se saber como viveram tanto tempo sem conhecerem um ao outro e sem se tocarem.

Precisando de mais ar, eles se separaram novamente. Fran estava confuso e, com medo do que poderia acontecer a seguir (mesmo que quisesse algo a mais) foi em direção ao banheiro e disse:

- vou tomar um banho...

Bel nada respondeu. Fran entrou no banheiro e, após trancar a porta, sentou-se ali mesmo no chão.

- O que aconteceu? – era uma das muitas perguntas que Fran fazia a si mesmo – o eu ele sente por mim, ou melhor, o que eu sinto por ele? Será que é... – seu rosto ficou completamente corado - ...amor...?

Ele ficou ali parado por alguns minutos, pensando, pensando... e pensando. Não chegou a nenhuma conclusão, realmente aquilo era confuso, mas não podia ficar a vida inteira no banheiro (ou poderia?).

Vendo ser inútil continuar no banheiro, Fran saiu de lá lentamente, procurando Bel com os olhos, e assim, percebeu que este estava deitado na cama, já adormecido. Fran deu um suspiro de alívio, pois já não sabia como agir na frente de Bel.

Em meio desse sentimento de alivio, passou um grande problema na cabeça de Fran: onde dormir. Como ele se mudou para o quarto naquele mesmo dia, ainda só havia uma cama.

Fran realmente não queria dormir no chão, pois era duro, tava frio, não teria coberta...

- Vou ter que dormir ao lado do Bel... – pensou – Não, e se ele achar ruim? – ficou discutindo consigo mesmo – Mas acho que depois do que aconteceu hoje não haverá problema se for só por um dia...

Com esse pensamento em sua mente, Fran se aproximou cada vez mais, até se deitar lentamente na cama para não acordar Bel. Eles estavam tão próximos, que Fran podia sentir o perfume de Bel, o qual ele não tinha notado antes. Era um perfume doce e suave, onde ele nunca imaginou que Bel o usaria. A fragrância era ótima, Fran estava drogado por aquele cheiro, não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa a não ser nele. E com esse perfume em sua mente, adormeceu.

Ao amanhecer, Fran acordou encolhido na cama, com os braços de Bel em torno de seu corpo, carinhosamente o aquecendo. Fran, ao notar a situação, ficou corado, realmente estava bom do jeito que tava, queria continuar ali, mas não sabia o que fazer ou falar com Bel quando ele acordasse. Pensando assim, retirou os braços de Bel de cima de seu corpo, cuidadosamente para que ele não acordasse.

Estando "livre", Fran levantou-se da cama, andou até onde suas malas se encontravam e as revirou até achar seu uniforme escolar, e assim, começou a tirar sua roupa.

Bel, que acordou mesmo com todo o cuidado que Fran teve mas fingiu estar dormindo para não mostrar que seu trabalho foi em vão, aproveitou para assistir toda aquela cena da troca de roupa de camarote.

Já com o uniforme, Fran se dirigiu até Bel e deu um suave beijo em seus lábios. Bel nada fez, queria ver até onde ele iria, porém não passou disso. Após o beijo, Fran se dirigiu até a porta do quarto e saiu, deixando Bel com um gostinho de quero mais.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Fran não tirava Bel de sua cabeça, seus pensamentos estavam domados por ele.

- Aquele beijo não foi um problema – pensava consigo mesmo – ele nem vai ficar sabendo...

Fran começou a andar pelo colégio, sem tirar Bel nem por um minuto de seus pensamentos. De repente, um grupo de 7 alunos o cercou. Eram todos altos e fortes, mas Fran não se incomodou com eles e foi logo dizendo:

- O que vocês querem comigo?

- É o nosso modo de dar "boas vindas" aos alunos transferidos – disse um deles, que aparentava ser o líder.

- Só vamos te bater um pouquinho para esse seu rostinho deixar de ser bonito – disse um outro que estava ao lado, rindo.

Antes que Fran pudesse argumentar, um dos meninos lhe deu um soco, o qual Fran conseguiu bloquear com sua mão, mas esta acabou ferida.

- Prometo que não errarei na próxima vez – disse ele já levantando a mão para dar outro soco.

Quando sua mão estava bem no topo, uma faca voou em direção a ela, perfurando-a . Quando viram do que se tratava, todos olharam com medo, pois já sabiam quem era. Todos se apavoraram, e tentando se explicar, um deles foi logo dizendo

- Belphegor – disse com a voz meio tremula – só estamos dando uma lição no novato para que ele saiba quem é que manda nesse colégio, e também para não chamar mais atenção do que você.

Bel nada disse. Só andou em direção a roda e, quando estava bem próximo, puxou a mão de Fran e em seguida lhe abraçou.

- Ele é _meu_ – disse em tom alto – e todos estão proibidos de encostar nele. Se algo o acontecer, terão que se ver comigo.

Bel começou a andar segurando na mão de Fran. O grupo de alunos ficou totalmente sem reação, não entenderam direito o que aconteceu, só sabiam de uma coisa: que eles tinham medo do Bel.

Fran seguiu andando ao lado de Bel, e não conseguiu tirar aquelas palavras de sua mente: "ele é meu". Isso ressoava em seus ouvidos e até o fazia esquecer da dor que sentia em sua mão.

Não andando muito, eles se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore, num local bem fresco e arejado, o qual muitos não conhecem.

- Deixe-me ver sua mão – diz Bel com voz suave.

Fran estendeu sua mão até ele, e ao ver o machucado, Bel rasgou um pedaço de sua camisa e fez um curativo na mão de Fran, que ficou com o rosto vermelho envergonhado.

Bel passou a mão pelos cabelos de Fran, descendo até o queixo e o segurando, lhe deu um beijo onde estavam em perfeita sincronia e puderam um sentir o calor do outro. Com a mão que estava no queixo de Fran, Bel os separou. Ele olhou bem profundamente nos olhos de Fran, o que não pôde fazer o mesmo, já que os cabelos de Bel lhe cobriam os olhos. Em seguida, Bel deitou a cabeça de Fran sobre seu corpo e ficou acariciando seu cabelo e seu rosto. Uma suave brisa soprava, fazendo com que os cabelos de Bel voassem ao vento. Fran fechou os olhos, estava nas nuvens, sentia-se muito bem, nem lembrava mais da dor de sua mão, só estava feliz, pois sabia que daquele momento em diante sempre teria Bel ao seu lado, e que Bel o teria também.

Não se sabe como um viveu sem o outro por tanto tempo, só se sabe que a partir do instante que se conheceram, não conseguiriam mais se separar.

FIM

* * *

><p>Oooobrigada por lerem o espero qe tenham gostado, eu adoreei escreve essa fanfic, espero qe depois dessa primeira tenham mtas outras... vou me esforçar

Se puderem dar um review com a opiniao de voocs agradeço desde já

-Obrigada


End file.
